An ongoing problem with rechargeable batteries is their general dependency on an external recharging unit, plug and AC socket, which are often unavailable when recharging is required. Whilst attempts have been made to embed North American style mains supply connectors within large battery assemblies, these require access to a US AC socket. Furthermore all such approaches require a geographic specific plug or connector. Our preferred embodiments provide an integrated and mechanically compact solution for small batteries that are suitable for enabling universal recharging from a general portable or desktop computing device in any territory. This provides a modern rechargeable battery solution in standard formats readily suitable for portable computing accessories such as input devices, digital cameras and media players.
There is substantial and diverse prior art relating to rechargeable batteries in general, both on custom battery formats and transformers with embedded sockets and connectors, some where the connectors fold or slide to reduce profile. There are also many examples of recharging cradles for holding a plurality of batteries that connect either to a mains supply or in some case via a cable or directly to a USB connector or for custom batteries (such as a mobile phone). Various prior art exists on mechanical methods of collapsing the two flat prongs forming a North American mains supply socket, either to reduce format in a transformer or to store within a large format battery such as a C or D type.
By way of example U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,523 by Izumi (1978) shows an example of a large battery encasing sprung folding North American socket connectors and provides a detailed prior art description documenting various related rechargeable battery approaches, from U.S. Pat. No. 2,876,410 by Fry through to U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,285 by Mullersman et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,507 by Persen (1986) discloses an integrated battery and re-charger for a large format battery with a removable mains plug. Similarly U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,567 by Yeh (1995) discloses a battery with integral mains supply connectors that slide out from the large format battery. Various other mechanical solutions appropriate for large format batteries and North American AC sockets are searchable within these patent families. Of particular note is the connector approach disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,805 by Aragon for connecting a sleeve over AC power blades on an external plug connected to a socket. Whilst a strip containing AC power slits has been used in a similar manner on previous art, the inclusion of this as a small flexible strap is perhaps the only prior art identified that proposes a method of embedding a AC power connector within the small form factor batteries such as AA and AAA that do not have space for supporting rigid AC power blades internally. However, this approach is only appropriate in combination with an external North American plug and AC mains supply so does not address the geographic issue.
Prior art also exists at the ornamental or aggregate assembly level for various portable electronic devices such as memory cards, media players, digital cameras that have methods of enclosing or reducing the impact of a connector, such as a rigid USB, by having a removable lid, sliding cover, or overall hinge mechanism. By way of example U.S. Pat. No. 6,456,500 by Chen, shows a typical memory device employing a sliding sheath and slot to enclose a projecting adapter to protect it during transportation. Similarly the more recent U.S. Pat. No. 6,808,400 by Tu discloses a specific structure for protecting the USB with a spring sliding element.
However, despite the large volume of granted patents covering various approaches for rechargeable batteries with integral connectors, either as custom devices or devices forming an existing standard format, the prior art has not addressed or presented a mechanical approach of integrating a generic USB or other computer peripheral connector into a small format battery that can form a typical battery in one configuration in which it can be used in an identical way to the standard format battery, and can form a further configuration in which the peripheral connector is exposed and deployed suitable for recharging. Furthermore, no approach has presented a mechanical method of providing a USB connector in such a manner as to be integrated within a battery assembly, either as a flexible configuration or as a rigid folding configuration or in such a manner as to form a reduced section suitable for fastening within a USB socket. Similarly no prior art examined has proposed a battery adaptor suitable for converting an AAA battery into a AA format with an integral external connector. Nor has it disclosed the approach of embedding recharging circuitry within the USB connector volume itself.